


Arte

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Sean gentiles, es la primera vez que uso este programa para hacer un dibujo por lo general soy de pincel y oleo.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who I am. Who I'll Never Be.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574995) by [Zootopon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopon/pseuds/Zootopon). 




	2. Chapter 2

El arte es del maestro Dexter Soy intente darle color en photoshop, espero que quedara decente y con respecto al dibujo anterior estoy esperando tener un buen día para cambiarlo a algo mejor, la verdad no me gusto.


End file.
